Let me Go
by Kami-cute
Summary: ‘Esa chiquilla está enamorada de ti, ¿sabes?’. ‘Ella siente algo especial por ti’. ‘Deberías pensar más en los sentimientos de ella’. ‘¡Entiende de una vez que ella te ama, idiota!’. ‘Es por ella, ¿no? Pero no pueden estar juntos’ Y así, él prefirió que l


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** 'Esa chiquilla está enamorada de ti, ¿sabes?'. 'Ella siente algo especial por ti'. 'Deberías pensar más en los sentimientos de ella'. '¡Entiende de una vez que ella te ama, idiota!'. 'Es por ella, ¿no? Pero no pueden estar juntos' Y así, él prefirió que lo dejara irse...de esta vida.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. El fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** Me pidieron exclusivamente que escribiera un fic de InuYasha. Como no pude resistirme, porque ella es mi fan número uno (sabe de todos mis fic, antes de que los publicara), lo escribí. Asi que, Nana-chan...¡acá está tu Fic! ¡Espero lo disfrutes!

**Canción:** 'Let me go' de 3 doors down.

-

-

-

**x... Déjame ir ...x**

InuYasha veía fijamente a la nada. Estaba sentado en las raíces del árbol sagrado, ese en el que una vez durmió durante 50 años. Ese lugar, específicamente, le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos pasados y presentes. Demasiados viejos y no tan lejanos. Entre ellos, la muñeca de porcelana a la que llamaba Kikyo. Y su reencarnación, Kagome. Y con ésta última, sus crecientes sentimientos.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

InuYasha veía en sus recuerdos pequeñas cosas borrosas. Como su primer beso con Kikyo. ¿Qué había sentido en esa ocasión? Vacío. Un vacío doloroso. Y luego, su primer beso con Kagome. ¿Y en esa ocasión? Sintió un deseo incontenible de segur besándola. Sabía que otro beso de Kagome podía ser lo mejor pero...crear otra mentira podía ser lo peor que hiciera. ¿Por qué se mentía? Porque algo dentro de él gritaba bien fuerte que Kagome no era de él. No era para él. Aunque le doliera. Pero todos esos pensamientos de joven enamorado hacia la muchachita Higurashi, no se detenían. Era todo lo contrario. Crecían más y más. Pero él los pausaba momentáneamente con la excusa de que ella era algo que no se merecía.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

¿Pero qué pasaba con Kikyo? Para ser sincero, a InuYasha ya no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con Kikyo. Antes creía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero en realidad sólo sentía la obligación de protegerla. Algo tan estúpido, viniendo de un híbrido a un cadáver. Ahora sólo Kagome ocupaba su cabeza. Sólo ella, ella y ella. Sin haberse dado cuenta, la Higurashi había tomado algo más que la Shikkon no Tama y el vivo reflejo de su antepasado. Ella había tomado su corazón, tanto en su parte humana como en su parte demonio. Y al darse cuenta de eso, el mundo se le vino encima.

¿Por qué esa niña caprichosa y llorona le hacía experimentar sensaciones antes desconocidas? ¿Y por qué esas sensaciones se volvían tan placenteras? No sabía ninguna de las respuestas a las anteriores preguntas. Pero sabía que esto nuevo que sentía era real. No como con Kikyo. No, no. Esto era verdadero. Era real y le hacía creer en un futuro mejor, junto a ella. Todo esto: sus sueños, sus metas, sus pensamientos; eran reales. Porque giraban en torno a ella.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

InuYasha cerró los ojos, al sentir una leve brisa en contacto con su rostro. Sí, él amaba a la muchachita. Y sabía de sobra que ella lo amaba a él. ¿Cómo? Bueno, Kikyo se lo dijo luego de que él rompiera su promesa de ir con ella al infierno.

**- Esa chiquilla está enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? Sí, lo sabes. Y sé que tú la amas a ella. Es por ella, ¿no? Pero no pueden estar juntos. Eres un híbrido, InuYasha. No te mereces el amor de ella ni el mío**

Estúpida Kikyo, no sabía nada de él ni de ella. Estaba tan cegada por el odio y la veganza. También se lo había dicho Sango, luego de una de esas típicas peleas de Kagome y él.

**- InuYasha, ¡entiende! Ella siente algo especial por ti...y poco a poco, la estás desmoronando. ¿Qué necesitas para darte cuenta?**

En ese momento, no supo qué responder. ¿Qué debía decirle? Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Sólo pudo huir hasta decidirse a pedirle perdón. Miroku también le había dicho algo al respecto, por cierto.

**- InuYasha, no debes comportarte así con la señorita Kagome. ¿Acaso no sabes cuanto le duele? Deberías pensar más en los sentimientos de ella.**

Ese monje, siempre pareciendo más maduro respecto al amor. ¡Pero él no era el indicado para hablar! Enamorado de Sango, pero coqueteando con otras mujeres. ¡Feh! Sólo estupideces. Aunque... Shippo también le había hablado en cuanto al tema.

**- ¡InuYasha! ¿Qué no sabes que Kagome está enamorada de ti? ¡Perro tonto! ¡Así sólo lograrás perderla!**

Shippo siempre tan metiche. Él sólo podía devolverle ese regaño con un golpe, pero sabía que el pequeño tenía razón. Poco a poco iba alejando a Kagome de él. Pero de quien menos se esperaba un regaño de tal forma era de Kouga.

**- ¡Perro sarnoso! ¡Más te vale que dejes de herir a Kagome, si no quieres que te dé una paliza! ¡Entiende de una vez que ella te ama, idiota!**

Bien, ese fue el colmo. Que ese lobo pulgoso supiera de los sentimientos de ella y él no, era lo peor que podía haberle pasado. Pero, era cierto. Todos, incluso él, sabían que Kagome lo amaba. Kagome Higurashi estaba enamorada de InuYasha Taisho. Pero...ella no sabía quién era él. Es decir, ¡dentro de él había tres pesonas diferentes! Un humano, un híbrido y un demonio. ¿Cómo puedes decidirte, teniendo a una persona así a tu lado? La comprendía. InuYasha la entendía.

Y de repente, le vinieron recuerdos de su niñez. ¿A dónde pertenecía él? A ningún lugar en especial. Sus recuerdos eran tan vanos. Pero se sentía atado entre esos recuerdos borrosos y la vida que vivía ahora. Atado, de pies y manos. Y sabía quién podía llegar a salvarlo. Pero ella estaba indecisa. Lo amaba, sí. Pero no sabía bien quién era. Por eso, él a veces prefería que ella se fuera o que lo dejara ir. Sí, que lo dejara ir. Así sería libre de sus sentimientos. Así sería libre de amarla, aunque sea por unos minutos.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through_

¿Cómo haría para olvidarla? No sabía. Por el momento, sólo se concentraba en lo que deseaba. Se limitaba a buscar los fragmetos de la Shikkon no Tama, para luego formar la perla y poder convertirse en un demonio completo. Se concentraba en su deseo y le daba la espalda a amarla. Porque sabía que cambiaría por ella. Cambiaría por tener sentimientos diferentes. Querría cambiar todo. Y él estaba feliz por como era. ¿O no? Que importaba. Había decidido no dejarse influenciar por sus sentimientos. Porque, ¿cómo podía llegar a ser bueno el amor que se tenían? Eran de diferentes épocas. Eran polos opuestos. Y, encima, él era un híbrido. InuYasha sabía bien. Ese amor que se tenían, no funcionaría jamás.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

InuYasha abrió sus dorados ojos al cielo azul. Una mueca de disgusto y dolor cruzó por su rostro. ¿Por qué era siempre así? Ella sabía que estaba las 24hs en la cabeza de InuYasha. De un día a otro, sin parar. Y sabía que a él se le caía el mundo encima con sólo una mirada o una lágrima suya. Lo sabía. Pero, sin embargo, estaba indecisa. Y a InuYasha, eso lo mataba. ¡Demonios! ¿¡Cómo podía explicarle a esa chiquilla melodramática que lo que él sentía por ella era real!? ¿¡Cómo podía decirle que ella le hacía creer en un futuro mejor!? ¡Era tan molesto todo! Gruñó por lo bajo y colocó una mano por sobre su pecho. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a un punto demasiado fatalista. ¿Eso era amor? No lo sabía. Pero eso sentimiento le parecía bastante real como para que Kagome pudiera entenderlo.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me goo...  
Let me go  
_

Pero en realidad, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba, aún sin saber quién era. Si un humano temerario, un híbrido especial o un demonio malvado. Ella no sabía quien era. Y él, tampoco. Por eso, se destrozaba. Sí, InuYasha se hacía trizas. Porque no conocía sus raíces y no conocía el porqué de su vida. No sabía quien era y Kagome tampoco. Por eso, prefería que ella lo dejara ir. Como un perro sin correa. Que sólo lo dejara irse. Sin explicaciones ni porqués. Sólo, irse. Así nomás.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I known..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

Pero, por mucho que intentara, no podía huir de esta vida. No podía huir. Estaba atado de pies y manos. Con una correa en el cuello. Y quería huir, por temor a lo que sentía. Pero no podía porque lejos de ella, se sentía morir. Él lo sabía. Lo sabía bien.

Pero ahora todo se caía en pedazos. Amar no está bien para un híbrido. Y menos, si se enamora de una humana. Por eso, su corazón y el de ella se hacían pedacitos. Y ella terminaba siendo la única que sabía. La única que sabía porqué ese amor era tan fuerte. Y al mismo tiempo, no funcionaba.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go_

Él y ella se amaban. Pero ninguno de los dos sabían quienes eran. InuYasha era tres personas distintas: un humano, un demonio y un híbrido. Y Kagome, era la reencarnación de un cadáver no muerto. ¿Cómo podían estar seguros de alguien así? Ella tenía miedo de enamorarse del InuYasha equivocado. Y él tenía miedo de estar enamorado del reflejo de Kikyo. Entonces, ambos se destrozaban entre un pasado extraño y una vida aún más rara.

Lo claro era que se amaban. Y lo confuso, que no sabían quienes eran. Entonces ahora, sentado bajo el árbol sagrado, InuYasha rogaba porque Kagome lo dejara marcharse. Que no hiciera más duro todo esto y lo dejara irse. Sólo...irse.

_and you me but you don't  
you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't know who I am  
and you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't know me_

En eso, el amanecer despuntó sobre el horizonte. Y los tibios rayos matutinos hicieron brillar esa única y pequeña lágrima en los ojos dorados de InuYasha. Acercó el dorso de su mano, para secarla con cuidado. Quizás ese era uno de los regalos más importantes que le había hecho a Kagome: el llorar. El llorar porque ella lo amaba, pero no sabía quien era. El llorar por amor. El llorar porque ella debía dejarlo ir.

Unas garras destrozaro sus muñecas, haciéndolo caer inerte ante la muerte inminente que debía soportar. Él se hiría. Se hiría. A los pocos minutos, todo tuvo su final. El cielo nublado le dio un aspecto aún más tétrico a la situación. InuYasha, de espalda al suelo, desangrado. Kagome, a su lado, llorando. No había querido dejarlo ir.

**Owari**


End file.
